Lost in the Shadows: Say Hello to the Night
by whatsamatta
Summary: AU. Twenty two years after the fight between the Lost Boys and the Emersons, the boys are sent out to learn what an informant knows about Star and Michael. But is it ever really that simple? MarkoXOC.
1. People Are Strange

_**Disclaimer: So, this isn't the lead in to **_Bring Me His Head_** I thought it would be, but maybe you'll be happy with this instead. Now, one thing you may notice is that this is my own version of a sequel to the original **_Lost Boys_**, but I've changed the ending so that no one died in the first. Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

LB

"I thought I told you to stay out of here." Max sneered out at the group of young men who had entered his shop. To anyone outside the intimate circle, it was simply a weak threat from an irate shop owner to a group of unruly delinquents. But to those who knew how to listen, it was a message.

_Meet me out back._

"**Now**, boys; I know your parents."

_Ten minutes, I have a job for you._

"Whatever old man."

_Alright, we'll be there._

And so, the exchange happened with none the wiser; the four boys in their late teens left the video store, and Max returned to handing over control of the store to one of his best managers. He told the young woman that he had an urgent matter at home with his sons that he had to deal with, and she believed him without batting an eyelash.

Ten minutes later, in a dark and secluded part of the beach below the boardwalk, Max conferred with the Lost Boys over what he needed them to do.

"David, I want you and the boys to take a little trip." The men regarded him with mild interest, showing Max they were at least up to the idea.

"And, uh, just where would you like us to go?" David asked with his smooth voice. Max smirk in reply, before holding up four plane tickets, handing them over to the boys.

"I want you to head up to Oregon. Portland, to be precise, and check out some information I received. It's about Star and Michael." At the names, Marko absentmindedly rubbed his chest, Paul held a hand up to his face, and Dwayne just cringed. David growled, and nodded in acceptance of the order.

"Sure thing boss. What do you want us to do when we get there?" the other three were brought back into the conversation and out of their memories by David's voice. It had been twenty two years since the fight between the Lost Boys and the Emersons + the Frogs, but the reminiscence of the wounds still felt fresh.

"Go to the Lloyd Center, you can catch a max from the airport there. And don't worry about finding my informant; they'll come to you." They nodded, and turned to make their way towards the airport, only to be stopped a few feet from their bikes.

"Oh, and boys."

As if they were one, the four of them turned to face their Head Vampire, waiting to hear whatever he had to add.

"Bring coats."

***

_**Bring**__ coats. Bring __**coats**__. Of __**course**__ he would say that._

Marko was inwardly fuming as he and his brothers waited for the max at the airport. Currently, it was raining as if the sky was trying to drown the world, and, even thought they were beneath the covering offered, they were still soaked to the bone. Sending a sidelong glance towards Paul, he was amused to find him cowering behind Dwayne's frame, as if the larger man could keep him dry. Dwayne, on the other hand, looked as if he would strangle Paul at any second – but that action would cause him to look and feel more like a wet rat than he already is. And David; well, David was simply standing there, accepting the pelting rain as if it were the moon's rays.

_Typical David._

He was pulled from his observations by the sound of people murmur with relief at the sight of the approaching inner-city train. Sighing with relief, Marko smirked as David grabbed Dwayne and Paul by their shoulders, and pulled them onto the train, confident that his right hand man can follow on his own.

The four stood casually near the doors, not sure when their stop was – holding onto the handrails and watching all the late-night commuters. It was well after dusk on a Saturday, so there were only a few kids who thought they were badass, single working parents, and laborers with odd hours. Paul elbowed Marko in the side, then pointed to a kid in one of the seats, flicking a lighter open and closed, then lighting a piece of paper on fire. As soon as the flame stuck, the kid's mother whacked him in the back of the head, and stomped out the blaze. She then took the lighter and tossed it into her purse. The two men snickered at the sight, but stopped when David sent then a solid glare.

The rain had only increased in velocity as the sky grew darker despite the lights from shops. At one stop, Marko looked out the open doors to see what appeared to be a young woman in a suit-skirt running towards the train. He could hear the click of her heels clash with the pounding rain; her laughter, however soft, over the harsh clap of thunder.

"HOLD THE DOORS!" she shouted once she was within ear shot, and Marko was going to just ignore her to fend for herself, when something stopped him. For some unknown reason or another, he hit the button next to the doors, interrupting the woman's voice over the intercom.

"The doors are – Gateway and NE 99th Avenue. Doors to my left."

The woman was laughing by the time she hit home through the entry; but her lack of shoe traction, coupled with the slick rain and metal, forced her to slide straight into Marko's chest. Her laughter only increased as her inertia moved him backwards into Paul and Dwayne, who were in turn stopped by David. Looking over her shoulder, she watched the doors seal closed.

"The doors are closing." The automated voice chimed over the intercom, and the woman made a disbelieving noise.

"Pssh, no they're not." Turning back to Marko, she smiled sheepishly and pulled away from his chest.

"Whew, made it. I was sure I'd miss it." Her smile gave Marko a strange feeling in his stomach – almost like euphoria.

"You almost missed it again, Bekah." An older man sitting in one of the seats kiddy corner to where they stood muttered, and the woman turned her attention from the Lost Boys.

"Well, Mac, if it would stop leaving so early, maybe I wouldn't almost miss it." the lady now identified as Bekah shot back with a smirk, before going over to the seat nearest the boys, and slid off her very painful looking heels. She moaned with relief as she wiggled her pantyhose-clad toes, then fished through her purse to pull out a pack of Marlboros and a thin lighter in the design of a joker card.

"Anyone mind if I smoke?" she asked, and everyone shook their heads. She smiled and lit up, before returning her attention back to the four men. Only one of which was watching her. She pretended not to notice, and pulled out a pair of low-rise cons, beginning to tie them; but Paul certainly caught on.

"Marko." He whispered loud enough for her to hear as well.

"Polo." She said without looking up from the shoe she was on, but raised her orbs when she felt four pairs of eyes.

"Oh, you guys weren't playing Marco Polo, were you? My bad." She returned her attention to her shoe, not seeing the glare Marko sent Paul.

"You guys aren't from here, are you? I would know if you were because everyone on this train right now is a regular except for you four. I make it a point to know everyone one my rails or in my neighborhood. And I think I'd remember you boys." She explained rather long-windedly, using her right hand – which held the lit cigarette – to talk while she slid the pre-tied shoes on her feet. The pack of vampires eyed her warily, unsure of why she was talking to them. She paid their looks no mind, simply rung out her outrageously curly brown hair and tied it back into mid-head pigtails.

"So where're ya headed?" She inquired, and it took them a minute before they realized she was speaking to them. Paul, being the social and mature one, shoved Marko in the back so he could serve as emissary to the weird girl.

"Uh, Lloyd Center." He mumbled, and then added a smirk for effect so the boys wouldn't think he'd lost his suave touch. She smiled at him, taking a drag off her cancer stick and let the smoke escape her lips.

"Copasetic. Me too. My ride's there." She explained, her eyes glittering with mischief as she watched them in return.

"Lloyd Center and NE 11th Avenue. Doors to my right." The woman's voice rang out again, and Bekah stood, taking her shoes in one hand, and went for the door. As soon as they opened, she stepped out and spread her arms with her head back, taking in the cool, but probably toxic rain. She chuckled lightly, and Marko couldn't take his eyes off her as she spun around a few times, splashing in puddles and giggling like a maniac.

As she stopped and made her way towards the park, she finally turned back towards the group of boys who had also moved into the rain.

"I'm Rebekah!" She called out, before turning on her heel and taking off through the trees. Marko watched her retreating back, then turned to the smirking faces of his brothers.

"Well?" David prompted as Paul and Dwayne snickered. Marko eyed them with confusion.

"Well what?" Their leader smiled as Paul leaned forward while still using Dwayne as an arm rest.

"Well, are you gonna chase her or what?" Marko smiled, and looked to David, who nodded his approval. Marko let out a cheer, and spun on his heel to take after Rebekah, ignoring the all-out laughter from Dwayne and Paul that followed him.

LB

With his increased speed and enhanced sight, Marko was able to catch up with Rebekah relatively easily. And the fact that she had stopped running almost as soon as she was out of immediate sight of the max was also a minor help.

"_You're lookin good just like a snake in the grass, one of these days you're gonna break your glass. Don't bring me down, no no no no no no no no, Ill tell you once more before I get off the floor. Don't bring me down_." Marko was mildly surprised to find that the person singing E.L.O. was Rebekah. She was terribly off-key and probably tone deaf, but it sounded like she knew and didn't care. Sliding up to her side, Marko leaned into her.

"Marko." He muttered into her ear, and was reward with a chain of events.

"AHHHHH!"

Slip.

Grope for stability.

Find it.

_Splash_.

Marko ended up on his ass in a puddle on the slick pavement, Rebekah a tangled mass of limbs around his hips. She looked at him for a minute, panting and soaked, before she broke out into a grin and giggles.

"Polo." She said as she stood, and held out a hand for him to take. His hands were freezing, but she attributed that to the cold, wet, and typical Pacific Northwest weather.

"Clever. Marko is my name." He smirked, and she returned it as they shook hands in customary greeting.

"Nice to meet you Marko, I'm Rebekah." He laughed, and she found herself wanting to blush.

"I know." Her smirk grew impish as she let his hand drop from hers.

"Well, Smart-Ass-Marko, you followed me for a reason . . ." Before he could be quick to explain himself, she started pulling him back towards the max station.

"Wanna get some Voodoo?" He wasn't even allowed to answer, or tell her that his friends were still at the station and would no doubt tag along.

She probably knew anyways.

LB


	2. Identities Learned

_**Disclaimer: Chapter two! I don't own anything mentioned in this fic except for Rebekah and perhaps a few other character I may create – and the plot, of course. Read, Review, and Spread the word.**_

LB

The five of them stood in the heavy rain, waiting for the next red line to pull into the station going west. Watching each other. That's all they were doing. In the dark, in the wet, and in the wind.

Watching.

With a clever smirk, Bekah pulled out her pack of trusty Marlboros and lit up again, eying each man with interest. Her white business-like top was completely soaked and see-through, revealing a crème colored bra with black pin stripes. Marko caught sight of it, and smiled roguishly, only to snap out of his trance at the sound of four different laughs. Three were definitely David, Paul and Dwayne; but the fourth was feminine. Their female companion was laughing smoothly, the cigarette held delicately near her lips.

"Did you know that you have dimples, Mr. Marko?" she asked casually, and leaned back against the ticket dispenser. Paul and Dwayne laughed mockingly, enjoying the fidgeting movement classified as 'Marko's Blush Dance'.

"No, I didn't." He muttered out, but refused to break eye contact with her.

"Or maybe they only appear when you're being pervish?" she offered while taking in a relaxing drag of her nicotine. Paul and Dwayne sputtered out another laugh, while David smirked in his knowing way. He could sense it, sexual pheromones the pair exuded from their pores. They _**reeked**_ of it.

"What do you mean?" Marko asked her, his charming smile returning to his lips as the max approached the station, bringing with it another cold blast. She countered his smile with a smirk, and turned to board the train, grabbing a pole and twirling around it as if she were a professional. With a wicked grin, she motioned for them to follow her.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you eying my chest since my bra made an appearance. Now, are you four going to accompany me to Voodoo; or are you going to leave this woman alone at the mercy of Portland After Dark?" The four took a quick size up of the area, before climbing onto the train in order of rank – with Dwayne bringing up the rear. Bekah smirked in triumph, and resumed her content observing of the four before her.

The entire ride was silent, as no one else was on the max, and the boys couldn't understand why they were going with this woman. What drew them to her? Why was she so special? The only person they could understand following her was Marko; although he couldn't understand it himself.

Bekah removed her gaze from the men across from her, to look out at the river she knew they were crossing – even though it was too dark to see it clearly. She smirked, listening to the sound of the light rail on the tracks, and in a strange way, the confusion of the boys.

"Skidmore Fountain. Doors to my right." The appealing, yet automated female voice interrupted the silence in the cab, and the max slowed to a stop. The doors opened, and Bekah used the pole she was leaning on to propel herself towards the exposed entry.

The rain was still coming down with a vengeance, and whatever dry patches were created in the near ten minute ride instantly vanished. She watched with a smirk as Marko and David followed her as if there was no rain, while Paul and Dwayne seemed less than egger to get wet again.

They waited for the max to clear out before their young guide led them towards a small side street. The walked for maybe three minutes, fighting against the rain, when Bekah b-lined for a small door past the Anime Hentai movie theatre.

"Hey, can we go in there?" Paul asked as he pointed towards the billing. Bekah laughed, but pointed to the small hole in the wall.

"Paul, that's a superficial completion. Everyone knows the magic is in the hole." It was never certain what surprised the Lost Boys more, that she spoke such sexual words so casually – or that she had known Paul's name. How did she know, and more importantly, what else did she know?

"You guys coming in or what?" She called from inside the shop, and cautiously the boys joined her. They found her at the counter, talking with a man in a baker's uniform.

"Yep, my usual please." She informed, and he went behind the counter to search out a certain pink box.

"Hey guys, what doughnut do ya want?" She asked while motioning towards the menu over the counter. Dwayne smirked, barely scanning it before finding what he wanted.

"The Memphis Mafia sounds good." She eyed him curiously, before nodding her approval.

"Alright, nice choice." The man had returned with a pretty little box, and, seeing that there were now four more people with Bekah, pulled out a note pad to write everything down.

"Memphis Mafia." The only dark haired Lost Boy reiterated, and the man chuckled at an inside joke.

"Umm, does the Triple Chocolate Penetration come with a dark skinned hooker?" Paul asked, and everyone turned to face him slowly.

"No." The man behind the counter said lowly, before smiling again, understanding that it was a joke.

"Well, in that case I'll have a Butter Fingering." Marko and Dwayne rolled their eyes, before David made his choice.

"The Voodoo Doughnut." Bekah glanced at him, wondering if there could be a hidden meaning to his choice.

"Alright, that's always a tasty one. How about you, Marko?" She asked while facing the second in command.

_How about you; are you on the menu?_ He thought, then blinked it away. Where had that come from? After a quick one-over of the menu, he smiled and addressed the Doughnut Dude.

"No Name looks pretty delicious." Once again, Bekah nodded her approval, and the guy went to fetch the pastries.

Bekah had insisted on springing for their eats, saying that she was treating them to the true Portland experience. The four men had already eaten their doughnuts by the time they had reached the max station and began their journey back east towards the Lloyd Center. It was only in the dim light that Marko noticed the pink box in her hand, and that she hadn't eaten anything.

"What's in the box?" He asked, and Paul and Dwayne were instantly curious. David, meanwhile, simply watched the exchange from the upper seating area.

"My doughnut." She stated, and, without bidding, opened her box to reveal the greatest pastry ever created.

No mistaking, it was in the shape of a penis with testicles; tan dough glazed with chocolate. Across the top written in white frosting was the word 'Nifty'. She smirked at the shocked expressions.

"It's triple cream filled, if you're wondering." If Marko could have blushed, he would have.

"What's it called?" Paul marveled, and was fighting back the urge to touch it.

"Cock-n-Balls. Fitting huh? But really, we should stop marveling at my penis and focus on business." With that, she snapped shut the lid to her male genitalia pastry and looked from face to face, then laughed.

For their part, the Lost Boys were confused beyond belief. What business could she possibly be talking about? Was she a hooker?

Paul smiled at the thought of this beautiful woman being a hooker. He hadn't gotten laid in _**so**_ long . . .

"Really though, I don't know what he was thinking. I could probably take you all on, no doubt about that. Now if you were all together, I may not win, but one at a time . . ." Double meaning of her words had caught the boys in a classic sexual connotation trap. Only David caught on to what she was saying, even though the rest of his boys were lost in the thought of Bekah wrapped around them in the most unusual ways.

"Listen lady, you wouldn't want to underestimate us. If you're lookin for a fight, I would seriously reconsider." He stood and towered over her to make his threat more imposing, but she simply smirked and closed her eyes.

"Calm down, David. I have no intention what so ever of getting into a trial of testosterone with you. But really, you should be a _**bit**_ nicer to me. Knowing what I can _**do**_ to you." The others had wanted to believe that her statement was a playful flirt, but her tone said otherwise; which is why they had leapt to their feet in defense of their leader. Seeing this, Bekah smirked, and even let out a small laugh.

They took her laughter as a threat to their defenses, and quickly allowed the change to flow through their veins. Within mere moments, their canines had grown to impossible human lengths, and their faces morphed into something more sinister. They growled at her, expecting a scream of some sort. They were not, however, expecting a knowing sigh.

"You are fiercely loyal to one another – how I envy that."

Somehow, that killed their thunder. Marko slowly moved forward, and voiced the question they were all thinking.

"You aren't scared?" she smiled and shook her head.

"No; you couldn't defeat me even if you wanted to." At their silence, she looked at each face with wide and suspicious eyes.

"You mean, he didn't tell you? You still haven't figured it out?" At her questions, it suddenly dawned on David just who this woman is.

"It's you." he muttered as she nodded, watching the four men return to their previous, handsome and young faces.

"Yes, I'm the informant you were sent to meet."

LB


End file.
